Newspaper
by ILU Greg
Summary: R&R please. An article in the newspaper is making the CSI´s suffer a bit. Nothing bad. GSR and much friendship. Sorry I suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1

Newspaper 

AN: Hi I´m ILU Greg and that´s my first ff. It´s GSR and I hope you´ll like it. Please review. Thanks

Chapter 1 

It was eleven-thirty. He was late, again. He cursed under his breath as he passed the front door.

'Wheres Judy today?' He thought. 'And everybody else? Weird..'

He went straight to his office for assignments. As he had his things and turned to leave, he stood right in front of Ecklie.

"Conrad." Grissom said.

"Gil, nice to see you. I think you should go to your... cattle." Ecklie smiled smug and went to his own office.

Grissom looked a bit confused but reminded that he´d have to work.

"Assignments, guys." He said smiling. "So we´ve got –" He doesn´t came any further caused of a fast babbling Catherine who hugged him hard.

"Oh god, Gil! I´m so happy that you´re here. You can´t imagine how awfull it was."

"Catherine, I´m every night here. And awful? I´m late like ever." He joked smiling to Sara, who just looked as scared as a chased rabbit, maybe more. Grissom´s smile faded slowly at the look in her eyes.

'She´d cried... What´d happend?' Grissom thought.

"So... what happend?" He asked his team.

Warrick tossed the newsletter to him.

"Here man, take a look at page nineteen. The fuckin´ letter on the right." He said grimly.

Grissom took the newspaper, looked through the letter and went white.

It read:

'_I have Grissom! Guys if you do anything wrong... anything! He´s dead before you just take a look trough a piece of evidence. Have a good shift! –Anonym'_

"Okay guys, that´s... weird of curse, but I´m here. So... who the hell wrote that freaking shit!" He exploded.

"We don´t know yet, Griss. But you know, that´s our only case today. So we have plenty of interested CSI´s who want to work this case." Nick replied.

Sara was still pale and looked as if hitten by a train.

"So guys... Cath, you, Warrick and Nick are going to the manager of the newspapers." He said and they stood to leave. "We need prints." He called.

Nick turned one more time back to the group and gave Sara a 'call me' sign. She just nodded.

"Greg, go and look through all my files. If anyone was pissed or said in your ears, weird things..." He stopped because of Greg rolling his eyes.

"I know boss, I know..." He said impatiently.

"Okay Greg. I trust you." Grissom said.

Greg grinned and left the room with a slight bounce in his step. Grissom had to smirk at this sight. Then he turned back to the down looking Sara.

"Sara?" He asked silently for her to look up, but had no such luck. "Sara, what´s wrong? Are you sick?"

She shook her head. 'No'.

"Okay. Come in my office, please." He said.

He closed the door behind her.

"Take a seat." He offered and she took it. He placed himself in front of her on his desk. "What´s wrong with you?" He asked after a short moment of silence.

"Nothing." She replied in a quiet voice.

"Nothing. That doesn´t look like 'nothing' to me."

She bit the inside of her cheek, to not cry in front of him and looked still down ´cause she didn´t want him to see the tears welling up in her eyes again.

'I´m not going to cry here. No, not in front of him. And what am I up to anyway? He´s here, he´s alive and everything is okay... But I just can´t look up to him with tears in my eyes without him asking holes in my stomache. And when I look at him, I know that I´m going to cry again. I just know it! I just freaking –"

"Sara!" He said grabbing her upper arms and shaking her. "What´s wrong with you? Tell me! Sara... Sara look at me!" He orderd, but then softened and let his hands slip down to hers. "Honey, what´s wrong?" He asked softly. He kneeded slowly in front of her and tilted his head to the right to look at her and drew small circles on her thin hands. "Honey?"

"I... I just thought..." She sniffed and tried to bit back more tears. "I thought you´d be dead..." She finished in a whisper and swallowed hard.

'Great Sidle! Now he thinks you´re totally crazy! Why couldn´t you just shut up and be normal like every other people in the world! He had ever any respect for you? Not more! Not after this. Really, you´re just fucking great Sidle! And yet just stand up and go find Greg, help him, solve the case with the others and go home. Like you would, if you would be normal' She thought.

"You thought I´d be dead?" He asked. He lifted her head with a single finger under her chin and saw her tears streaming. "God Sara." He said and pulled her into a hug.

The warmth and closeness of his body just made her tremble again and slip her arms around him. But he didn´t pull away. He just hugged her tighter.

"It´s okay, honey. Everything´s okay." He soothed her.

After she calmed down she pulled away. "I´m sorry." She told him in an unsteady voice.

He took her face in his hands and whipped her tears with his thumbs softly away. "It´s okay." He replied. "Would you like to go home and try to sleep a bit or to go through the files with Greg?" He asked.

"I´ll go..." She cleared her throat softly. "I´ll go help Greg."

"Okay." He replied and as she stood up to leave he looked down at his hands.

Before she opened the door she turned around. "Thank you." She said smiling sweetly at him.

He looked up and matched her smile. "You´re welcome." He told her and watched her leave.

AN: And? Was it good? That´s the first. Wait and it´ll come the next one.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After they arrived, Nick, Warrick and Catherine went to the infopoint.

"Hello, I´m Nick Stokes and that are my co-workers Catherine Willows and Warrick Brown. We´re with the Las Vegas crime lab. Where can we find the manager from the 'LV Times'?" He said.

"Mr. Kenter´s sitting in his office. Right behind you." She answered.

"Thank you..." He looked down at her nametag. "Jenny." He smiled and she blushed.

"You´re welcome Nick." She smiled back.

"Men..." Catherine shook her head.

Arrived at the office door Warrick knocked on it.

"Come on in." A man called out.

"Hello I´m Nick Stokes and that are Catherine Willows and Warrick Brown. We´re with the –"

"Las Vegas crime lab, I know. I´m Jake Kenter, what can I do for you?" Kenter answered.

"You have a letter in your newspaper wich includes one of our co-workers. And we need it for prints." Catherine said.

"Ah... the letter about a... Grissom, right. Yeah I know wich letter you mean."

"Yeah, that´s the one. So can we have it please? And we need the writer´s name, too." Warrick said.

"No, you can´t have it." Kenter said.

"What? We need the letter and the name, Sir. We need to find this guy to put him in court." Warrick tried again.

"Yeah, I understand, but you have to undersatnd me, too. I have a lot to loose here and without a warrant..." He trailed off. "I´m sorry. And please let me alone I have work to do." He said dissmissing the three.

They turned to leave and went straight to the SUV.

"Man, what was that! We need to call Brass to update him and meet with him in the HQ." Warrick said.

"I´ll do that." Catherine said and dialed Brass´ number.

AN: That was number two. READ AND REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Hey Greg. Had any luck?" Sara asked.

"Hey Sara. Yeah... in time I have one guy, who wished Grissoms dead..." Greg said.

"Just one? He had a million cases."

"Yeah, I know. But I have dissmissed the one who are in jail." He said.

Sara smiled down at him. "Good Greg. Very good. You need help?"

He smiled back. "Of course. Come on, sit down." He said pointing on the ground next to him.

She laughed and sit down next to him.

After an hour Greg moaned and cranked his neck. !PLOP!

Sara turned to him. "Uhh... that hurts, doesn´t it?"

"Like hell..." He moaned. And they laughed. "Don´t laugh at me. I´m an old man now, and my neck and back hurts like hell."

"Yeah Greggo. You´re not even so old like me, so shut up." She said.

"I´m happy ´bout that." He mumbled. "Oww... that´s not a cause to hit my head!" He shrieked rubbing his 'wound'.

And that´s how Grissom found them and grinned.

"Found anything?" He asked.

"Mhmm... one guy who said, I qoute 'I´ll kill him. I swear.', end qoute." Greg said.

"One? I had a million cases." Grissom said and Greg groaned.

"Man, it´s just like a bad movie. You two say everytime the same things. God." Greg said.

Grissom smiled and winked at Sara who smiled her 'Grissom smile' at him.

"Damn, what was that? I´m just happy when we get this warrant and I can hold it under his nose. I just hope that prints are on the damn thing..." Nick said.

"Guys!" Grissom called them. "Come on in. Have anything?"

Nick looked to the ground where Sara and Greg sit. "Not much..." He began slowly lifting his head back to his boss. "He wouldn´t give us the letter without a warrant."

"Yeah, and that makes me crazy!" Catherine said and left the room.

"I´ll better go after her. Guys." Warrick said nodding and left.

"What exactly are you doing?" Nick exclaimed as he looked back down to Sara and Greg.

"We?" Greg asked turning around to look at Nick. "We´re going trough Grissom´s files, to look who´s pissed."

"That –"

"Are a million! I got it guys." Greg said.

"I was about to say that it´s good." Nick answered.

"Yeah, yeah it´s good. Okay? Everthing´s clear? I´ve work to do!" Greg said angry and turned back to the files.

"Ooookaaay." Nick said and turned back to Grissom. "I´m going to check with Brass to –"

"It´s okay Nicky. You do what you think it´s right. You ALL don´t need to update me or ask for my advice. Nicky you´re primary on the case and everyone goes after you. Clear? I´ll go and say Cath and Warrick what´s going on." Grissom said.

"What? Grissom! I –" Nick began.

"Nick, I trust you. You can do it. Right guys?" Grissom asked the two on the ground.

"Yeah Nicky, come on, you can do it." Sara said smiling at him. "Right Greg?"

"Mhmm?" He asked looking around and looked finally at Nick. "Of course you can bro. You know it, we know it. So what are you up on. Take the chance and do it buddy." Greg added than he turned around and looked trough the next file.

He sighed heavily. "Okay... I´ll do my best, Griss, I promise." Nick said.

"I know Nick. So do with them what you want." Grissom said smiling.

"Don´t come up with any ideas Nick. I´ll hunt you down like a dog if you come up with 'wash the car' or something like that. And I know how to get away with it." Sara said still looking at the files in her lap.

'Wash the car?' Grissom thought. 'I know I didn´t said that.'

Nick laughed. "You remebered that? That I said, how hot your case might be, if your boss say you wash his car, you do it? Ha! I never thought you remembered that."

"She does tape everything we say, you know." Grissom added.

"Yeah, yeah. I love you, too guys and now shut up and go away." Sara said.

"A bit more respect, please. I could take you off this case and find a decomp for you." Nick said smiling.

"As you would. You know I would be very pissed and you know that that´s not nice, right Nicky?" She glared mock-angrily at him.

"Okay, sweetie. I go meet with Brass. You all settled?" He asked.

"Geez Nick! I don´t do that the first time. And Sara is here to babysit me. So yeah, I´m all settled." Greg said impatiently.

"Shut up Greg!" She said and hit his ribs with her elbow.

"Geez Sar! Don´t hit me the whole time. I like it, but wait at least for the shift to end." Greg laughed.

Sara only grumbled a respond to that.

AN: Had to laugh? Hope it was a bit fun for you.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Gil, you´re sure you want Nick to lead that case the whole time?" Catherine asked.

"Yes, Cath. I trust him. He can do it." Grissom said for the third time to her.

"Okay. If you think so..." She said and turned around to go to meet Brass over the warrant.

Grissom turned back to the coffepot and watched the black liquid drop in the can.

'Sara was worried that I might be dead? She´s so cute my Sara. MY Sara? Since when is she MY Sara? Am I totally drunk? MY Sara... my love... Mrs. Grissom... Damn! I have to stop those thought or I´m –"

"Grissom! Boss! We´ve found only one guy, who wished you were dead. I think there are more but they´re in jail." Greg said bouncing through the breakroom.

"Greg I said –"

"I know, but I just have to say that, ya know?"

"Greg..." Grissom shook his head. "Okay Greg, what is it?"

"Okay boss, listen. Please." Greg added. "So we have a Mr. Trent. Ya know Ada –"

"Adam Trent." Grissom chimed in.

"Yeah. The psycho!" Greg replied. "Man, I heard what he´d done with Sara. God, I would´ve killed him! Bastard!"

"Greg, he can´t do anything about it. He does have –"

"Man, he just wanted to kill Sara! My Sara! Damn! Sorry I go back to the others." Greg said leaving.

'Your Sara? No, Greg, she isn´t yours' Grissom thought.

"Griss? We have a warrant and we´re just on the way to the newspaperguy." Nick said.

"It isn´t my thing, Nicky. Do it! See you guys later." Grissom said absently.

"Hey Nick. Heard you got a warrant? I´m all in." Sara said.

"Sure sweetie. Let´s go." He said.

"Bye Grissom." She said.

He looked up. "Bye Sara. See you later." Grissom said.

Sara smiled and went after Nick.

'My god Sara... I love you so much.' He thought and shook his head

AN: Don´t punish me! Catherine is just a bit bitchy and that fluffy thing is cute, isn´t it?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"So, Mr. Kenter, we´ve got a warrant. So give us the letter, please." Nick said defently pissed.

"Wonderful Mr. Stokes. I´ll go bring the letter you wanted." Kenter said.

"No! Don´t touch it. We don´t want our prints destroyed. Where is it?" Nick said.

"Ahh...mhmm... it´s there, on my desk."

"What was the writers name?" Sara asked.

"It was anonym..." Kenter answered.

"And we need your prints. Pronto!" Nick said.

"Thank you. We´ll go now." Sara said after bagging the evidence.

"So, boss." Sara began, smiling. Nick groaned. "We have the letter. Let´s get prints."

"Yepp. We´ve got his prints and the letter so we can dissmiss him. Come on, we´ve work to do." Nick answered.

Back at the HQ they found the whole team sitting in the breakroom, chatting.

"Hey guys, what´s up? No work to do?" Nick asked grinning.

"No. Our leader wasn´t here the whole time. So we´ve got nothing." Catherine replied arrogant. Nick´s smile faded.

"Come on. Grissom himself doesn´t need to tell you everything like a child. You´re just pissed, that Nicky got the boss-job for the day." Sara said.

"You ain´t know nothing. So shut up!" Catherine replied with rosed voice.

"Guys! Come down, will you? Just go over the evidence and we´re fine. Sara and I are going to get any ID of the prints." Nick said and turned with Sara to leave.

"Hey! Wait! I´ll go with you. I want to work and not to sit around chatting like girls. Sorry Sar." Greg said approaching them.

"It´s okay, Greggo." She smiled.

"And you´re not a girl.You´re a beautiful, young, tall woman. So that´s defently outta way." He answered.

"You can close the little mouse of yours again, Greg. I´ll just forget the things you said, okay? Come on, let´s have fun." Sara said.

"Yiha!" Nick exclaimed. And they all laughed.

"Let´s ride the horses, cowboy!" Greg said grinning and brought his hips back and force.

"Ahh! Greg you´re disgusting!" Nick answered.

"Sorry." And they rounded the corner.

Catherine groaned and turned back to her newspaper.

"You´ve got a problem Cath? You heard what Nick said. Go!" Grissom said to Catherine and Warrick.

"What you wish for..." Catherine said and snored again.

"Cath." Warrick said and shooked his head. "Let´s do it." And they left.

Grissom looked after them and decided then to go to his office.

"So Jaqui? What ya got for us?" Greg asked.

"Let´s look what AFIS say to this prints... Aha...here you go. The prints are from..."

Piep piep!

"Adam Trent." Jaqui said.

"I just knew it! I just knew that this psycho did it! Who else!" Greg said.

"Okay, let´s call Brass. He should bring our suspect in." Nick said. "But Sara, you´re not going inside."

Sara stopped in her tracks and rose her eyebrows. "What did you say?"

"I said 'You´re not going inside'." He repeated.

"I know! And could you give a fucking example why not!" She said angrily.

"Because he attacked you and he´s a psycho. You´re not going inside." Nick said again.

Sara opened her mouth but Nick held up a hand to silence her. "You´re not going inside. Clear?"

"Whatever..." Sara answered and went to the room next to the one where Adam trent sat. Grissom came right after her.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

Without looking at him she answered. "Nick said he won´t let me go inside with him. But he can´t do anything to take me outta here. So... I´m looking from here. By the way... what are YOU doing here?"

"I saw you you going inside so I went after you. I thought you needed someone with you. If not, its okay too." He added quickly.

"No, I´m glad that you´re here." She smiled at him and he smiled back.

"So Adam, why did you write this letter about Grissom?" Nick asked.

"I didn´t do anything. Maybe I did. What will you do? Charge me?" He grinned.

"Hey it´s not my concern. You know. You tried to kill my partner. Then you write a freakin letter about kidnapping my boss. You know what you did before? You raped. So... in Vegas it still gives capital punishment." Nick said.

Adam Trent looked down at the table. Than back to Nick and Greg. "Hey! You could come over from time to time... I might... KILL YOU!" He yelled jumping up from his chair.

Greg literally jumped out his body.

"Guys. Bring him out. Adam Trent I charge you for..." Brass began.

"It´s over. He can´t do anything anymore." Grissom soothed her.

"Yeah... I should go home... Goodnight Griss. See you the next shift." She said and turned to leave.

'Now or never Gil... Ask her!'

"Mhmm... Sara!" She turned at his voice. "Would you like... I mean would you like to come over to breakfast? I could make omletts if you like or..." He trailed of and looked down at his feet.

Sara smiled at him. "I´d love to."

Grissom looked up again. "O... o... okay. You know where I live?" He asked blushing.

'He´s so cute and so damn sexy when he´s shy. Rrrr!' Sara thought. "Of course." She answered.

"Good... good... I meet you there?" He asked.

"Okay. See you in a few." Sara said and left.

'She´s coming over. And she actually likes it. No! She loves it. Yeah that´s what she said. Wow! I better get going. I have to make breakfast for my lady...' He smiled to himself and went to his car.

AN: Breakfast? Don´t get your hopes up, it´s not going to happen like you want it to…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A knocking at the door disturbed him by setting the table and he went nervous to the door and opened it.

"Hi." She greeted.

"Hey. Come in. Breakfast his almost ready. Would you like to drink something?" He asked.

"Coffe?" She asked and swallowed the big lump in her throat.

"Coffe it is. Sit down." He answered. 'Ha! She´s actually as nervous as I am. That´s so cute.'

They ate breakfast and chatted without any pressure.

"Thanks, Griss, that was really good." Sara said.

"You´re welcome." He answered slowy, starring at her lips. "You want to sit down?" He asked.

"Ah... Griss... I do sit..."

He shook his head to clear his mind. "I mean on the couch. You want to sit on the couch?"

"That would be nice." She smiled shy at him.

He stood up and held out his hand for her to take it. As she did so, he pulled her up and she bumped against his chest. "Oh... um... sorry..." Sara rampled and tried not quite successfully to pull away. "Oh... um... Griss, wha –" He cut her out with his lips against hers and she moaned lightly.

The kiss lingered a bit and just ended at the need for oxygen.

They smiled sweetly at one another and as they catched their breath Grissom once more leaned forward to capture her lips. She gasped and he took that as a chance to shove his tongue into her mouth. A moan came from deep down his throat and Sara felt his harder getting crotch on her leg. He kissed along her cheeks over to her left ear and kissed down her throat and down her neck.

He nibbled, sucked and licked on her soft skin and she wrapped her arms around his neck to burry her fingers in his grey curls.

Then he took her off her legs, carried her in the bedroom and laid her softly on the bed.

"You sure, you want that?" He asked with a slight tremble in his voice.

She grapped the collar of his hem and pulled him on top of her to give him a passionate kiss on the lips. "Yes, I´m very sure."

He kissed her hungrily.

He woke up to a shifting body half on top of him and he remembered with a huge smile what happened the day before.

He softly kissed the crone of her sleeping head. "Honey? Come on beautiful, wake up." He whispered softly in her ear.

She moaned and turned her head so that her lips touched his chest and stroked with her hand his bare stomache.

"Come on sweetie, we have to get ready." He tried again. When he didn´t get a respond, he slapped her behind playfully and she yelped and hit his ribs with her flat hand. "Ouch, honey, it´s not a cause to hit me like that." He whined with a smile on his lips.

"Don´t want to..." She mumbled.

"Yeah, I know. But we have to, sweetie and now get up... If you´re coming to late to work, I send you solo on a decomp." He said.

"You wouldn´t..." Sara answered raising her head.

Grissom just nodded with an evil grin on his lips.

"You know, I would be really pissed." She said...

AN: LOL! It was GSR! I´m sorry I lied… Never gonna happen again. ;-)

REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Sara ended up, very pissed, with a solo-case, a decomp...

'I´m so fucking pissed at him! God I could just hit him! He grinned, as he gave me this fucking case! ARGGGGH!' She stomped through the hallway, after she went to the morgue and gave Hodges and Mia the evidence, to the lockerroom, in search for a shower and lemons.

The door banged against the wall as she got in.

"Hey honey." A low familiar voice came from behind her.

"Fuck you!" She spat and turned to the showers.

A firm grip on her waist stoped her from escaping. "Ahh, come on, honey. You´re not really angry, are you?" Grissom asked.

"Let me go! I want to shower and then I have work to do." She answered a tried again to escape, with no such luck.

"Sara," Grissom began sweet. "I warned you..." He grinned.

"And I warned you! And now let me go!" She said angry.

He turned her around and looked her in the eyes, no longer smiling. He swallowed hard and brought his eyes to a spot on the locker next to them. "Sara..." He sighed. "I´m sorry. Really. If I´d knew, you would be so angry..." He trailed off. And then it hit him hard and he looked totally afraid in her eyes. "Please don´t, Sara. Please don´t leave me. I need you honey, please..." He begged with tears in his eyes.

She looked confused. And then shooked her head. 'Oh god! She´s going to leave me. I´m such a fool... Oh no...' Grissom thought.

"How can you even think that? I love you. What´s with that, that you´re don´t understand, Gil? I LOVE YOU!"

He was not only nice surprised, that she called him by his given name, but that she just said, that she loves him.

He couldn´t do anything but craddle her face between his hands and kiss her. "I love you, too, honey..." She smiled her beautiful smile, that shows her sweet gap between her tooth. "I love you, too." And he kissed her again.

"Ahem..." A voice came. "Am I in your way of making out? I don´t want to see any parts of your bodies..." Greg trailed off. "Not including Sara, of course." He grinned.

Grissom stepped to his newest CSI. "What is it Greg?" He asked.

"Ahm... yeah, you know..." Greg babbled. "Ahm... ahh... NICK!" He cried out.

The door banged open for the second time in less then half an hour and the whole graveyardshift strode in the the lockerroom.

"Sit!" Grissom ordered angry. "ALL!"

His team shuffled through the room and Greg wanted all but sitting near Grissom.

"What the hell is this, guys?" Grissom asked breathing heavy with ice cold eyes.

"Gil, we just wanted to know what going on in here, so we send Greg in." Catherine said with a knowing smile.

"You just wanted to know whats going on in here, yeah?" Grissom asked with a calmer voice. "You want to know? Look! I show you, what was going on!" He said, taking Sara in his strong arms and kissing her passionately. "That was going on before you had to come in and go on my nerves!" He said between flinched teeth.

"Kinda guessed that. So we´re going back to work and you two... just do it in here, ´k?" Nick said grinning from ear to ear.

As they all exited the lockerroom, Nick turned in the doorway to the couple. "Lemons, Sara, lemons." The all laughed and the couple was alone again.

"So... were did we end?" Sara asked grinning and laid her arms around her lover...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Grissom embranced her lovely. "You know, that they now know about us?" He asked.

"Mmm... I know. Doesn´t bug me, you?" Sara asked tilting up her head.

He smiled. "No."

"Good, because if it did, I´d hurt you." She snuggled her head back under his chin.

He laughed "Do I have to chain you?" He asked grinning.

"Maybe... Try it." Sara offered seductively and Grissom chuckled.

"Okay, okay. Come on. We won´t give them the pleasure of making out in here." He said kissing her nose softly.

"Yupp... Have to teach Greg a bit." Sara answered, giving him a kiss on the lips and turned to go. "See you later?" She asked, now looking at him.

"At mine after shift. See you later honey." He winked at her.

"Okay. Bye then." She smiled sweetly and went in search of Greg.

Grissom sighed. 'Did I just told her I love her?' He asked himself.

'You did...' The voice in his head said. 'Wow! You´re not backing away. That´s good.'

'Yeah and she loves me, too my little honey.' He smiled at that. 'Mrs. Grissom...'

'Oh come on... Not that thing again!' The voice pleaded with him.

'Shut up in there!' Grissom argued with himself.

'Okay, okay. I´m shutting up now. But don´t mess this up Gil, you heard me? That thing before was not the most intelligent one. Be careful, or you might lose her' The voice said fadding away.

"I´m not going to lose her..." Grissom said aloud.

"Don´t think so, either." The voice made him jump and turn around. "Sorry, didn´t mean to startle you." Nick chuckled.

"It´s okay." Grissom answered catching his breath.

"But if you hurt her again, I´ll have to hurt you and I know how to get away with it." Nick said turning serious.

"I know. And please do that, if I´m an asshole again." Grissom said.

"Okay... Who are you and what did you do to my friend?" Nick asked stunned at Grissom´s answere.

Grissom just laughed. "I´m not willing to hurt her again. Shit! I didn´t even wanted it in the first place." He confessed.

Nick smiled,stepped in front of Grissom and held his hand in front of him. Grissom took it and they shook hands.

"Congrats. You want to eat something at the diner with War, Cath and me? Greg´s on a case and Sara, as his mentor, is helping him. So? It´s just we four, okay?" Nick asked.

Grissom nodded. "Sure. We´re going now?"

"Yupp, you´re coming?"...

AN: Good chapter? Hope so… REVIEW!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

In the garage

"GREG!" Sara shouted as the rookie let the dust powder fall on the floor.

"Oh fuck! I´m sorry Sara. It was just slimy and slid through my fingers." Greg told her, kneeling in front of her to clean the mess up.

Sara stood just there with her hand in her hips.

"That´s it! Now I get. You wanted to be his mentor to let him clean up your mess." Nick said grinning.

Sara turned to the voice and Greg looked through her now opened legs.

"You wanted something? Because we have work to do and don´t have time for girly-talk." Greg said.

"What is it with you Greggo? Everytime you work with Sara, you have a big mouth. You think she´s going to safe you from us, if you´re pissing us off again?" Catherine asked.

Greg sighed. "Just let us get back to work, will you?" He said turning back to the mess he had to clean up.

Sara shrugged and kneeled down like Greg to help him clean up.

"Thanks." Greg said after cleaning up.

The other stood there like before and looked at them, intressed in what they were doing.

"Not a problem Greg." She answered smiling at him. "So, now you´re dusting the windshield for prints." As Greg turned around, she added "And without letting it fall again, okay?"

Greg looked at her and then turned smiling back to his work. "I never do one mistake again, ya know?" He started. "Like, I´m not peeing again at a crime scene and so on." He said shake of his head.

Sara laughed and told him a few things about lifting prints and the others left to go tho the diner...

In the diner

"... and I´m getting the mixed salad and a coffee, dark, please." Nick added with a smile at the beautiful waitress, as she took the last notes and left for their oders.

"So, Gil, how did you two become a couple?" Catherine asked.

Grissom had to cough at her offense. "Catherine..." He warned.

"What? It´s just a question." Catherine replied.

"Yeah Griss, come on man." Warrick pleaded and looked hopefully at Nick.

"Yeah guys... I really would like to help you, but I get to know it so or so. Sara´s going to tell me. It´s your thing." Nick said.

Grissom looked at him. "I don´t think so Nicky." He said.

"Sorry, but yeah. She IS going to tell me. I´m like her brother." Nick answered.

"No, she´s not going to tell you anything, Nick." Grissom said again.

"Ah, come on. What´s with you?" Warrick tried.

"Yeah Gil. You finally got you head out of your ass and now you won´t tell us a thing." Catherine chimmed in.

"Careful, Cath." Grissom answered stressed.

"You know what? You can´t order her to shut up. When you do, she leaves. She hate it, to be pushed around." Catherine tried again.

"No. But I sure don´t say a thing." Grissom answered and saw the waitress coming with their food. "Let´s eat people."...

AN: Is the story ok? I´m not finished. Give me something to work with. Tell me what you want me to write down.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"They won´t give up, honey..." Grissom whined, putting his head back on her belly.

"Oh... my poor baby. Can´t control them?" Sara joked.

"And here I thought you´d be on my side." Grissom mock-pouted.

Sara tried hard not to smile. "I am."

He looked up. "You´re so laughing at me."

"I´m not."

Grissom nodded. "You are." She shook her head 'no' and he began to tickle her.

"Ah!!! No!!!" Sara shrieked.

"Mhm? You´re ticklish? I don´t think so..."

"Grissssss..." She tried again wiggling like a fish.

"What is it honey?" Grissom grinned evily.

"Please..." Sara begged.

"Please what, honey?"

"Let... me..." She breathed hard.

Seeing her so exhausted he stilled his hands on her body and laughed as she sighed 'happily' that the torture was over. "Ok?"

"No. You hurt me bad." Sara said smiling but turning on her side with her back to him.

"Sweetie..." Grissom smiled at their friendly band. He laid one arm around her waist and pulled her in his chest. He kissed her neck lightly and sighed.

She turned. "I love you."

Grissom grinned. "I love you, too honey." He kissed her softly.

She laid her head in the crock between his shoulder and his neck.

"Forever." He said.

"Forever." Sara answered.


End file.
